1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a spermicidal agent from neem oil or extractives. Though reference is made to a spermicidal agent, it is to be understood that such an agent also contains an antifertility agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that antifertility activity can be effected by three methods. One such method is that of a spermicidal activity by a spermicidal agent. Sperms from the male organism are killed or prevented from reaching the uterus of a female organism so as to prevent any fertilization. Yet another method is that the sperms are allowed to reach the uterus of a female organism. Such sperms are fertilized, and the fertilized ovum starts developing, and that the developing embryo travels to the wall of the uterus of a female organism and gets implanted.
In such a method the implantation is prevented. The third method is to allow the implantation and the uterine milieu is altered and embryo separated and aborted.
The present invention relates to a spermicidal agent so as to prevent a fertilization. Neem oil is known to have spermicidal activity, but its shelf life is short, and the activity too low to be of practical use. Thus, it is known to subject neem oil to the step of steam distillation to obtain a spermicidal agent. A disadvantage is that the process is time consuming, and the neem oil residues required for spermicidal activity are the residues obtained by the method of steam distillation become a waste.
Australian Patent No. 9,468,667 A discloses a method of blocking fertility in a male mammal by injecting neem oil or an active compound into the vas deferens of the male. U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,197 discloses an antifertility agent comprising neem oil and a reetha extract.
An object of this invention is to propose a process for the preparation of a spermicidal agent from neem oil and extractives.
Another object of this invention is to propose a process for the preparation of a spermicidal agent from neem oil and extractives which obviates the disadvantages associated with those of the prior art.
Yet another object of this invention is to propose a process for the preparation of a spermicidal agent from neem oil and extractives which has the required level of activity.